


Preston has Stockholm syndrome

by MoonGeek



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, M/M, first chapter is nurf and preston, second chapter is max and neil, will contiune... at slow af pace
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-05-17 09:40:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14829890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonGeek/pseuds/MoonGeek
Summary: follows around three stories=1, Preston can't help but notice the softness Nurf gives off at times2, Max can't help how his friendship expands more than it should3, Nerris can't help but be enticed by Ereds coolness.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So hey. there has been a major lack in nerris/ered and nurf/preston.. so I wanna close up that gap a bit with this fanfic. I include many chapters =.= and I truly only will continue if I have support... I really am looking forward to this, and please comment if you are as well... perhaps ill even add some jasvid uwu idk tho

 

  
The campgrounds were dark, as the view around the two campers was shaded with thick oak, with nothing but the noises of owls and crickets to accompany them.

Preston stood there, frozen. His golden eyes growing smaller as his red hand moved to his cheek that now had a growing bruise on it. Once his fingers grazed his burning check, he couldn't help but flinch at the cold touch his fingertips held.

He never knew how his hands could grow this cold during the summer, nor did he understand how he was only able to feel how cold he truly was when Nurf hit him. How Nurf had this power within his rough touch to show how truly flawed Preston was.

Preston didn't notice how his eyes stung, he was too preoccupied with the stinging that had grown within his cheek. His vision was getting disorganized as tears settled into his eyes. Though he was sure he could see the green that was filled with frustration that was far too familiar to Preston.

_"You better not fucking cry "_

Was the phrase that spouted out of Nurfs mouth, as his large hand moved out in a threatening way towards Preston. His hands were itching.

Preston couldn't help but flinch at the aggressive blurred movement, he could tell even through his blinded teary eyes that Nurf truly was angry at him.

Preston's facial features crumbled into a sour look as he tried to stop tears from coming up. He didn't want to look at Nurf at this moment, as he was so disappointed with himself. How could he of shown this type of worthlessness to Nurf, again? So he faced the muddied ground instead.

"I'm not strong enough"

Preston waited, as he felt the tears that have finally built up let loose. And run down his cheeks. He heard a heavy step that only could be Nurfs

Instead of the rough shove to the dirt and being pinned by a callused hand, that same hand landed on Preston's shoulder. The hand gripped the green fabric tightly. Preston flinched at that, though he kept his eye contact with the ground. The hand let the fabric go back into the original place, as it continued to scale Preston's shoulder.

The hand stopped once it was up Preston's neck, it then lightly laid on that piece of skin. The rough and unfamiliar presence caused Preston to look upwards as he slightly jumped and gasped.

His small golden eyes, that held a great amount of fear, soon grew and only gained the tone of confusion as they locked with Nurfs eyes.

His green eyes that had usually held anger and frustration within, had now changed greatly into a self-loathing tone. He was now so close to Preston, as he could feel the heaviness as well as the warmth Nurf's breath had contained. The cold hand on the back of Preston's neck pressed harder into his neck, though it didn't hurt, it was like a reminder of the fact that Nurf was there as well. He was all around.

Preston's pulse raced as he saw Nurf up close, his large pink nose grazing Preston's stout one. He could feel Nurf's breath shift before he started to talk in a quiet tone, that held many layers within the words he whispered to Preston.

_"Never say that again."_

Nurf's thick fingers wrapped softly on the back of Preston's neck, as Preston's mouth slightly parted at Nurf's words. As he questioned,

_"What?"_

_"They'll use that against you and make everything so much worse. The nights will get longer, and the marks on you will only continue to cut deeper until they reach a place where they never truly can heal. Where you are just stuck in a cycle and you are left vulnerable without the ability to trust anything. So **don't**_   _ **you dare say such an idiotic thing** like that again."_

Even though his brief speech was over within a minute, this was the most Preston was able to see of Nurf's true colors. Tears were spilled and Nurf didn't hide it, perhaps because he was too focused on his words and the color of Preston's eyes. He then quickly reeled back his hand as he took a step back, and the once self-loathing tone turned into nothing other than red-hot fury as he wiped his eyes. The once calming feeling Preston had was now nowhere to be found, it shifted back to the fear that he had not even moments ago.

Nurf bit his pale and chapped lower lip as his red burly eyebrows twitched with aggression, his eyes red, Preston couldn't distinguish if it was from the tears or the forced furry Nurf had felt, maybe it even was a mixture of both, and glared at him. He didn't have much time to think about it, Nurf's eyes glistened while he pushed Preston into the dirty ground below followed by the rough hand that once gripped his shoulder lightly, that now grabbed the front of his shirt, while the other fist landed a hard blow. 

It hurt. Preston could now feel his eye swell up, as he felt warm, sticky liquid which was scented with copper, slowly leak down his cheek.  A groan left his parted lips as Nurf dropped him to the ground. Preston's eyes shut as he breathed heavily curling into a ball on the ground, he heard heavy breathing and the drop of a heavy arm. But before Preston heard the shuffling of Nerf's feet that was carrying his heavy frame away, he felt something wet fall on him.  It made him shiver at the new touch, and question what it was. 

Though, he waited silently until he knew Nurf was out of eyesight as well as earshot. Preston breathed heavily, as he moved his shaky hand to where he had felt the sensation. It was clear and didn't contain much else besides feelings. 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you guys for the support uwu chapter 2 is finally out after a month, my progress was deleted and i got discouraged and didn't write for a good few weeks. hopefully this ok..  
> comments are always wanted and welcomed. warning i have errors cause my sister didn't wanna proofread it  
> and yeah, enjoy some Max x Neil. and get ready for ered and nerris :D

That same night, Max sulked in his bunk with Mr. Honeynuts in hand, rethinking over the events that happened during the day. Mainly how David had been a complete dumbass, once more telling Max to enjoy the nature that surrounded them. But, with that thought of annoyance, a new reason to be irritated was in the same tent as he was.

Heavily pacing back and forth, mumbling little notes under a breath. Quickly set off Max's short fuse causing him to turn over in his bed to face his bunkmate, shouting to him.

 _"Will you fucking quit that?! It's so Fucking_ irratati _-"_

Max quickly stopped talking, as his eyes slightly widened looking over at Neil who, at the time stopped pacing and faced Max. Neil's pupils always had been small and twitchy, but the redness that surrounded the bottom of his eyes, as well as his chapped lips, had been quite unnatural. Max slowly sat up looking a bit concerned for Neil.

_"Hey listen if this about Harrison's magic shit, I'll tell him to back off"_

Max continued, trying his best to try to comfort his friend, still unaware of what caused his uneasiness. Neil didn't notice Max's attempt at calming him, he continued to pace. Causing max to grumble a bit, his green eyes narrowing as he got off of his bed, leaving Mr. Honeynuts in the bed. He then walked in front of Neil 

_"Hey, I'm talking to you"_

Max barked out, a bit heated as he glared his sharp green eyes into Neil's blue eyes. Finally causing Neil to stop and take notice of Max. Neil was a bit confused about Max's actions, not registering that Max had been talking to him. Despite Max's tone, Neil could read the worry Max's eyes had contained. Neil couldn't help but look a bit a weirded out

_"Well!"_

Max spat out as he crossed his arms. Which seemed a bit unnatural to Neil because of the lack of space his real arms took up compared to the usual sweatshirt sleeves. He was quite small now that Neil thought about it. Before he questioned about the main topic that they were on

_"Why are you so concerned?"_

Max paused for a moment before he flushed up a bit, at Neils question. Thinking over about it, he didn't know what to say besides that he cares. But, he couldn't say that out loud. Though, he didn't know why he couldn't even think about that without getting a lump in his throat. He then tried to put it into words. Until Neil spoke up, not giving Max enough time to think through his words.

_"You know I've been working on neilbucks™...'"_

Neil groaned a bit frustrated, as he closed his eyes and breathed deeply. Growing a bit more tempered by the second thinking about it. Not paying mind to the sentence Max was starting before, due to the consumption of thought process this was taking Neil.

_"I'm going under once more"_

Neil muttered miserably, defeated. Max became quiet, before responding slightly annoyed. His features returned to his grumpy state

_"I'm going to bed."_

_"Guess I should too."_

Neil replied. Max still flushing quite a bit as he laid in bed, wondering what was wrong with him. He puffed his cheeks as he hugged Mr. Honeynuts closely. Grumbling to Neil to turn off the lamp. Which Neil complied, as he stood over the lamp he remembered something. 

_"Oh. "_

_"What, haven't you bothered me enough for one fucking night?"_

As Neil looked at the candle he remembered some campers slip off onto the pier at sunset. Max's aggravated tone, made Neil quickly turn off the lap and slip into the bed next to Max before he voiced his thoughts quietly.

' _Well... Did you see Nerris and Ered sneak out to the pier? Wonder what they're doing..."_

Neil questioned a bit as he looked to Max in the dark. Though he wasn't able to make him out in detail, he was only able to spot his shadow. Max became a bit confused, his eyebrows knitting slightly wondering what they were doing. But, he backed tracked

_"Does it matter? "_

Max questioned Neil in an uninterested tone. Causing Neil to shrug, though Max couldn't see it. The action was for Neil himself to express, though he suddenly yawned feeling tiredness overcome his thought process. So he decided to give up on the conversation.

_"Guess not... Night Max.'_

Neil spoke as he turned over in his bed facing away from Neil earning him a low grumble from Max meaning a night as well as something more. But, neither could translate it yet.


End file.
